


let loose your demons

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something magic in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let loose your demons

The sun is setting, and dark clouds roll in across the horizon. The air is heavy, thick, and full of promise. The familiar buzz of insects has faded to silence, and everything is wonderfully still and quiet. It is a night for magic, Sunako thinks: magic wild and dark--and so fearsome that even the most bothersome creatures of the light have been forced to retreat.

She bares her teeth, smile fierce. Thunder rumbles in the sky, in Sunako's bones. Thunder calls to all the monsters, all the creatures of the dark: come, come and I will give the world to you! The sky is dark, the night is dark, and Sunako is safe.

She digs her fingers into wilting grass, dry soil, and turns her face upwards. Rain pours down.

She hopes that morning never comes.


End file.
